


Love Potion

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Some angst, break ups, cas helps dean, chemist!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles into Cas's lab after his break up, drunk. He babbles a little and Castiel takes care of him. Then they make a plan to win back his ex girlfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Potion

It all started when Dean stumbled in, looking around dazed. “Where m’I?” he slurred slightly. 

Castiel, who was studying late in the lab, looked at him. He was startled at the sound but calmed slightly, “The chemistry lab.” he said. He eyed this person, they were clearly drunk. He knew this person, Dean Winchester. Castiel saw him often, smiling and laughing. 

Dean leaned against the wall slightly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Oh….was lookin’ for the….” he waved his hand around, “S’not important anymore…” he hiccuped slightly. He slouched down against the floor, rubbing his eyes. “M’pathetic….” he muttered. 

Castiel set down his things, taking off his goggles and gloves before wandering over to him, squatting down in front of him. “You’re not.” he said softly. 

“I am…” Dean mumbled again, hiccuping. He looked up at Castiel, awed for a moment. This person was so pretty. The light from the room was dim, making him seem like he had a light around him. “You n’angel?” he questioned. 

Castiel was surprised at the question before laughing softly, “No.” he said. He was a student teacher and this was his lab room.

Dean looked down, “My girlfriend dumped me….” he sniffled a little. 

“Oh….I’m sorry to hear that.” Castiel replied slowly. 

“Me too…” Dean played with his shirt a little. He turned to slowly get up but he only got up so far before he teetered forward and Castiel caught him. 

Castiel thought he was going to face plant the floor. “How about you just sit down?” he said softly. He led Dean over to the corner area. The lounge like area for when Castiel feels tired of practicing and paperwork. He gently sat Dean down, “There you go.”

Dean sniffled, rubbing his face a bit. He just slouched, so tired. “I don’t....I don’t know what to do anymore…”

Castiel looked at him, he hesitated before brushing his hair gently. “Sleep it off, you’ll feel better.”

Dean looked at Castiel with a heartbroken expression. “She won’t come back will she…” his tongue felt heavy and he felt himself blinking longer.

Castiel looked down at him, “Go to sleep Dean.” he said, tossing a blanket over him and brushing his hair.

Dean fell asleep, wanting to ask how he knew his name, but he was exhausted. The soothing hand in his hair made him relax. 

Castiel took care of him, giving him water before he slept and left a bottle and some pills by him in the morning before leaving to get them coffee. 

Dean lazily stirred, rubbing his eyes. He grumbled at the sunlight, “Fuck…” he groaned, looking around, where the fuck was he? He looked down at the blanket and he remembered bits and pieces but he didn’t remember the face. He turned to see water and pills, taking out two pain killers and downing them before rubbing his head. 

“You’re up.” A voice said. 

He looked up and saw a guy staring back at him. “Yeah..” he said slowly. “Was this---” he gestured to the things around him. 

“You were too incapacitated to walk home.” Castiel replied, handing him some coffee. “Did you want some food?” he asked. He held up a bag. “I hear that greasy food are good for hangovers.”

Dean held the cup, “Do you normally take care of drunk people who walk in here?” he asked. 

“It doesn’t happen. This was a first.” Castiel answered, sipping his drink. “Sugar, cream?” his eyes flickered over to the content so Dean would use them if he wanted. 

“No. No thanks. Black is better when I feel like this.” Dean mumbled. He was trying to think of last night, closing his eyes and remembering if he said anything. He remembered getting drunk, not much on what he did. He should check his phone. He probably sent out stupid things. 

“You didn’t answer if you wanted food.” Castiel repeated. 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, holding his head a bit, “Uh...yeah...food. Food would be good.” he said, looking up but then down, the sun was so fucking bright. 

Castiel looked at him, sliding a wrapped burger in his lap before getting up and closing the blinds. “Feel free to stay...or go. I’m not keeping you.” He said before taking out a book and starting to read as he drank his coffee. 

Dean blinked, adjusting again to the light. He just ate and drank his coffee in the silence. He occasionally eyed the guy, he didn’t even know his name. He looked down at the name tag on his lab coat but he couldn’t read it all. “Cas.” he said. 

Castiel looked up, “What?” he said. 

“Cas.” Dean repeated. “Your name tag.” he pointed. 

“Oh. That’s the first three letters of my name. It’s Castiel.” Castiel said to him. 

Dean nodded, crumbling up the foil and put down the mug. “Thanks for everything. I didn’t mean to barge in like that…”

“It’s quite alright.” Castiel smiled just a little. “I needed a distraction from my work.”

Dean felt his heart jump slightly at the sight before looking down. The guy was pretty. He got up after, “I should go…” he said quietly. 

“Okay. Goodbye Dean.” Castiel looked up at him. 

Dean stared at him before going to the door, “I’ll...I’ll come by again.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Until then.” he said.

Dean nodded once before leaving. He had a lot on his mind. Castiel just sat there, reading for a while before getting up to do research. 

A few days passed and Castiel just assumed Dean forgot about this incident, why wouldn’t he? Of course, what made him drag on the thought was why he would say he’d come by again. He wrote something down before the door opened and Dean stepped inside, “Cas?”

Castiel looked up, “Oh. Dean. You’re back.” 

Dean sat down at one of the stools, using the open table to put his backpack on. “I said I would be.” he replied. “I….I just needed a place to study, quiet you know?”

Castiel wondered if he should direct Dean to the library but he kept quiet and nodded, “Feel free to study here.” he said before jotting down something else. He disposed of the contents and went to wash everything up. 

“Cas, what were you doing the night I stumbled in?” Dean asked, not looking up, using the book in front of him as a distraction. 

“Research.” Castiel answered. 

“That late?”

“I lost track of time.” 

“Oh.” Dean said softly. “Did….did I say anything weird?”

Castiel slowly turned off the water and looked up a little, “Are you worried you did?” he asked. 

Dean bit his lower lip before sighing. “Of course I am.” he said, turning to look at Castiel. “Some random guy comes stumbling in, spouting out nonsense, of course i’m worried.” 

“You were sad.” Castiel said simply. He dried his hands before walking over, looking at him. “I don’t hold what you said against you, but you didn’t say anything that was embarrassing.” he assured him. 

Dean just looked at him before nodding, looking down. He pretended to read a little as Castiel picked up his own notebook and flipped through it before closing it. 

“Those burgers.” Dean spoke up. “They were good. You should bring them tomorrow.” 

Castiel looked up, surprised before smiling just a little. “I will.” 

Dean couldn’t help but feel some sort of comfort to Cas, like he could be himself here. His friends all knew, they pitied him or didn’t care. Here, he could just….talk. Cas didn’t know anything about him. His name at most, but he didn’t peg Cas as the type to really gossip or judge. 

“Tell me why you chose what you do.” Dean questioned, looking up and resting his head on his arm, just looking at Castiel. 

Castiel looked over again, “It’s….there’s not a definite answer as to why.” he replied. 

“Try your best, I want to know.” Dean coaxed. “I’ll tell you about myself too.” 

The conversation just flowed from there, Dean told Castiel a lot about himself and he learned a few things about Castiel as well. He came by the lab more often, then it became nearly an everyday occurrence. 

Dean opened the lab door with a sigh, “Cas, you wouldn’t believe the day I had….Anna was---” 

“Dean! I’m glad you’re here!” Castiel chirped before quickling padding over to him. 

Dean looked at him in surprise, “What? What’s that?” he asked. 

“I have finally done it! I started some research but I made a love potion!” Castiel said excitedly. “Now. All you need to do it add it to Anna’s drink or food and she’ll fall head over heels in love with you again.” he said. 

Dean felt a bit skeptical about this but he saw what Cas could do, could make, has devised. It would probably work. He reached out for the closed vial. “How will I do it? She doesn’t even let me near her.” he said, examining it. 

“Oh….” Castiel looked down, not having thought of that before his eyes shifted a bit and he perked back up. “I got it. I’ll disguise myself and help you.” he said determined. “We can try tomorrow. I am sure it’ll work.”

Dean held the vial, a love potion huh? 

The day after, Dean was just going to his normal classes before he was at lunch, listening to his friends talk aimlessly, having different conversations before Charlie commented, “Whoa, who’s the hottie?” 

Dean looked up at his heart nearly stopped, that was Cas. He was holding a tray of food, glancing around for a specific person. He caught glance with Dean before giving him a tiny nod before going to Anna’s table. 

Dean just watched, he hadn’t seen Cas like that before. His hair was combed and styled, he was out of his lab coat and in normal wear, he shaved most of his stubble, and wasn’t wearing glasses, let alone goggles. He had seen Cas in goggles so many times, he assumed it was part of his fashion. 

“May I sit here?” Castiel asked Anna.

The girls just looked at him before nodding silently and letting him sit by her. He popped open his vial, now….just a little closer. He leaned over, pretending to reach for a napkin before someone touched his shoulders and he turned around. 

“Are you new? Would you like a guide?” a few girls asked. 

Castiel slid the vial back down, covering it again. “No thank you. I have it covered.” he said. 

They seemed disappointed and nodded. Castiel turned back and was going to try again before someone was calling Anna away and he had to bite down his sigh. He just ate then, ignoring all the others. 

Castiel met up with Dean after, gently dragging him to the lab. “I tried, but it didn’t work. Here, I split it into two, now we both have a chance.” he told him. 

Dean held his own vial, looking at it before then up at Cas, nodding. The next class he had was with Anna. He saw she had a water bottle. She looked elsewhere and he could easily take it, pour it in and give it back, saying she dropped it but he hesitated. Lecture started so he had to sit down.

Castiel watched from outside the door before sighing, Dean could have done it. They tried again a few times before Dean was in the hall and he called out to her, “Anna, wait!” he said. 

Anna stopped, turning to look at him. “Dean, it’s over. I don’t want to get back together, okay?” she snipped. “We broke up a long time ago. Stay out of it. My boyfriend got angry because of that one night you wouldn’t stop calling me. I don’t love you.” 

Castiel grabbed her from behind, opening her mouth and having the vial next to it. “Pardon me.” he said before Dean quickly yelled. 

“Cas! Stop! Let her go.” 

Castiel looked surprised before doing as he was told, she ran away, cursing at them. “Dean?” he said. 

Dean just shook his head, “It’s not worth it. She doesn’t love me anyway.” 

“But she would have. If you would have just let me---” Castiel insisted. 

“Cas! Stop. Why are you so hung up on this?” Dean looked at him. 

“Because you stopped smiling as freely as you used to!” Castiel exclaimed. “I knew who you were before you stumbled into my lab. You used to smile all the time, laugh and joke as freely, but….but ever since you stumbled into my lab. You’ve been subdued, sadder. You don’t smile as often. I just wanted to return your smile to you, make you happy.” he said in a rush, his chest heaving a bit. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I started making all these potions in hopes of getting just the right one. Staying up all night, and I just got it perfect---”

Dean didn’t realize it but hearing Anna say those things to him didn’t actually hurt anymore and listening to Cas talk about what he has done for him in the time they knew each other made his heart ache, squeeze. He was already head over heels in love with Cas without knowing. He cupped Cas’s face and kissed him. 

“I drank the vial….you better take responsibility Cas…” Dean murmured against his lips. He told a white lie but it’ll get Cas to stop his tiny rant. 

Castiel looked up at him, his eyes flickering between both of Dean’s before reaching up and holding onto his arms. “Yes….of course I will.” he said quietly. Dean kissed him again, smiling slightly. 

Some good did come out of his breakup. He found a cute chemist named Cas.


	2. Slip of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're in a relationship and Castiel has a problem....he thinks Dean is under the effect!

“Dean, will you eat this please?” Castiel set a plate down in front of Dean. It had a little cookie on it. “I baked it.” 

Dean was on his computer and just aimlessly reached for it before nibbling on, “Thanks Cas.” he said, continuing to type. 

Castiel smiled, padding off, letting Dean lounge. “I’m going to the lab.” he told Dean, starting to gather his things. He needed to go make something very important. See...he was in a predicament. 

Dean left his computer before sliding behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist and gently kissing the back of his neck. “Why? It’s your day off….stay home.” he said softly. 

After a little while of dating, Castiel wanted Dean to move in. Dean was of course surprised but he hadn’t been happier. He loved Cas, still trying to find a time and a way to tell Cas he did. He could only hope Cas felt the same. 

“No, I can’t Dean. This is important, I must go.” Castiel didn’t move from his arms for the moment of the kisses before shuffling around and pulling Dean along. 

“Cas, c’mon….stay home. Snuggle. We can have sex too..” Dean whispered the end against his skin before nipping him lightly. 

“Dean, that sounds wonderful but I’ll be home before you know it. I won’t be there long, just need to make sure something is okay before I come home, okay?” Castiel turned in his arms, looking at Dean. He reached up and touched his face gently, seeing Dean lean into the touch. It made his heart skip. “I love you.” he blurted. 

Dean opened his eyes again at his words. A smile graced his lips and he put his hand over Cas’s, squeezing it gently and leaning in to kiss Cas gently before murmuring. “I love you too…” he said quietly. He turned his head and kissed Castiel’s palm. “Ever since the beginning…”

Castiel watched him, feeling his heart ache. His predicament was that, his boyfriend was under the work of his love potion. He needed to make more. Or else Dean will stop loving him. Ever since that day when Dean first kissed him and said he took that potion, he’s been making more and sliding it into Dean’s food so he would eat it without knowing. 

“I...I really gotta go Dean. I’ll be home soon. I promise.” Castiel pulled away and grabbed his back before going to the door, leaving Dean behind. 

Dean watched him go, blinking a few times before licked his lip slightly. He smiled, tossing his hands up, “He loves me too!” he said gleefully, spinning slightly and humming. 

The thing that Castiel didn’t know was that his potion didn’t work on Dean, Dean already loved him, but the chemist thought it was all a fluke and had to make sure Dean always had some so he wouldn’t stop loving him. 

Castiel went into his lab and started working, he always had the supplies to make it so he made sure it’d be making while he was away. He quickly made a vial and hugged it to his chest. “One day….maybe I won’t need you anymore…” he murmurs. 

He goes to the store after, going to find things to make dinner. When he comes home, Dean basically tackles him. He litters him in kisses and scoops him off his feet before going to the bedroom, kicking it close. 

\---

Dean rolls off the side of Cas, panting quietly and gently pulling him in before nuzzling him and practically glowing. “I love you.” he said softly. 

Castiel holds Deana tightly, “I love you so much Dean.” he said back softly. “Don’t ever leave me okay?” he said, though it should be the other way around. Dean had the bad break up, not him. 

Dean ran his fingers up and down his back, “Of course not Cas….I won’t ever leave you.” he assured him. He kisses Cas’s forehead and temple gently. 

Castiel relaxes and sees Dean falling asleep a bit. He kisses Dean’s eyelids, “Sleep...I’m going to make dinner.” he said before sliding out of bed. 

Dean wanted to protest but Cas tucked him in before grabbing Dean’s shirt and sliding it on. He watched him go, smiling slightly. He was so lucky to have Cas. 

Castiel took a deep breath in, starting to put things away. He was happy. Or at least...this is what he thinks happy is like but he felt bad for deceiving Dean, that Dean didn’t actually love him….but this is so much better than how Dean was before. He was doing this for Dean’s benefit...Dean smiles and laughs again. 

He is deep in thought, starting to make the burgers. He made the patties and he made some mashed potatoes. Then he started on the pie batter. With pie, he’ll have at least a little while to last Dean. 

He’s so concentrated so he doesn’t hear Dean slide up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. “Hey, need help?” he asked. 

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his vial and having it spill on the floor. “D-Dean! You’re...You’re supposed to be in bed!” he said, starting to squirm in Dean’s arm, trying to move out and clean up before Dean noticed, but it was too late. 

Dean stooped down and picked up the vial, looking at it. He knew this potion, the color, the smell, and the vial. He stood back up and looked at Cas, “What do you have this for?” he asked, looking at Castiel questioning. 

Castiel’s eyes darted around slightly, then down. “I....” he had no excuse, he couldn’t have said it came from his pants because he wasn’t wearing any. “I….”

“Were you putting this in the food?” Dean asked him, he set it down and started crowding Cas’s space. “Cas, look at me.” he said firmly. “Answer me.”

Castiel slowly looked up at Dean, having a hard time meeting his eyes before he covered his own eyes.”I can’t...I can’t do it….” he whispered. “I’m sorry…” 

“Cas, I don’t get why…..how long?” Dean asked him, reaching out and pulling Cas’s arms away. 

Castiel started tearing up, feeling terrible he had lied to Dean for so long, that he had to find out this way. His lip trembled. He looked down, “Since….you kissed me.”

“You’ve been slipping me this potion since then?” Dean asked him. “The foods, snacks, you’ve been giving me? The drinks?” 

Castiel shook slightly before he nodded, “I’m so sorry…” he whispers. “I….You told me that you drank it before...you love me because of that effect and I….I didn’t want to….” he started crying. “I didn’t want you to stop loving me and leave me….”

“Oh, Cas….” Dean hugged him tightly and rubbed his back gently. “You don’t need to make those potions anymore….” he said quietly. 

Castiel tensed up in his arms, crying more and feeling the dread in him. “Please….please...I’m sorry, please, don’t go.” 

Dean shh’d him quietly, cupping Castiel’s face and kissing away his tears, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. “Cas….I have something to tell you…” 

Castiel didn’t want to look at Dean, didn’t want him to see those green eyes break his heart. He shook his head, “I don’t want to know….”

“Cas, just listen….Cas…” Dean held his face steady, “I never took the potion when we kissed.” he said. 

Castiel’s eyes shot open, looking at Dean in confusion. “W-What?” he whispered. 

“I didn’t drink it. Cas. When I called after Anna, or even before that. When you gave me the potion, I wasn’t even committed into giving it to her. I had the chance to but I didn’t know if I wanted that. Then she just said all this stuff to me, like she had a boyfriend and all that….and normally that would have hurt but it didn’t.” Dean explained. “I didn’t realize it, but at that point, my heart had already moved on.”

Castiel starting tearing up again, “You love someone else?”

“Cas, god, baby. For someone as smart as you, you are an idiot.” Dean laughed quietly, “I’m talking about you, Cas. I fell in love with you. Since that day you took care of me….listened to me rant, help me with my homework, going out to lunches, having breakfast in your lab. I...I loved you. Always have. Not because of your potion Cas. I loved you from that day and it has grown since then. And I will continue loving you more and more if you’ll let me….just no more potions.”

Castiel couldn’t take it all in, he started crying again, holding his hands over Dean’s. He reached forward and hugged Dean, letting his arms wrap tightly around him. “Dean….I….”

“Shh Cas, you don’t need to say anything….I know.” Dean kisses him temple. 

“I love you Dean...I love you so much.” Castiel cried into his shirt. 

“I love you too Cas.” Dean smiled, hugging him before swaying him gently to soothe him. 

It was a little bit before Castiel calmed down and Dean helped him cook the rest of his food before having Cas sit on his lap as they ate. “So, food you cooked for me, you slipped it in?”

Castiel looked at him shyly, nodding. “I needed to make sure you had the potion active in your system.” 

Dean laughed quietly, hugging him. “I don’t think the potion would work on me, I’m already head over heels for you Cas.”

Castiel smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’m so happy…”

“Me too…” Dean smiled before lifting up Cas, “Now, I get to punish you for lying to me.” he said, walking to the bedroom again. 

“Eh?” Castiel’s face was in shock before he wiggled in Dean’s arms. “No, i’m sorry! I said I’m sorry.” he squeaked. 

“No way you’re getting out of this.” Dean smiled mischievously at him before closing their bedroom door. 

“Dean!” 

The room was filled with giggles and laughter, echoing through the house before they slowly melted into moans and little noisy creaks. 

They got their happy ending.


End file.
